<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunchtime Trysts by LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424891">Lunchtime Trysts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666/pseuds/LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666'>LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adolescent Love Affairs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teasing, Teenagers, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666/pseuds/LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Cersei get up to no good and make a family meal more interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adolescent Love Affairs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part I: Before Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Obviously, all credit due to George R R Martin, I own nothing here except the specific word ordering of this piece and my poor shipper heart.<br/>Never thought I'd actually ever post anything, but here we are - how times have changed! Just another one in the j/c crew helping to re-shift the balance away from all the sacrilegious Jaime/Brienne fics.<br/>Any criticisms, suggestions, or other comments are very welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was here, finally; summer. A time of peace away from the idiots of the classrooms, and the only prying eyes were the family – and at least for most of these, excuses were easily made, and flawlessly carried out.</p><p>The sun was shining, but Cersei remained in her room, trying to get her head around finishing an essay. Besides, the day wasn’t particularly nice, just average, and it would be like this often now. She had tackled her task efficiently at first, but now she found herself distracted. Her desk faced out of the big window of her room, looking out over the vast expanse of land below of the Lannister estate. It was not the noise that had caught her attention, no, but the people. It had only been a few minutes previously that Jaime and Tyrion had emerged into her eyesight, playing with a football, and laughing at jokes passed back and forth.</p><p>Try as she might, Cersei always found her gaze wondering back to rest on Jaime. Her other half. She could not help but notice how absolutely perfect he looked outside, his golden hair reflecting the sun’s golden beams, framing his face and body. A golden lion. She watched as his face tensed in concentration as he kicked, then relaxed as he laughed, every feature so perfectly placed, so flawless. She could not help but notice how his muscles flexed as he moved, perfectly toned, so strong, yet she knew how gentle he could be.</p><p>A text from Margaery fucking Tyrell pulled her cruelly out of her blissful trance. Cersei looked at her phone with contempt. That was the last person she wanted to think of in her moment of happiness.<br/>
In the time of her distraction, she had neglected to notice that Jaime and Tyrion had come back inside – her father had probably called them back in to get themselves washed before lunch.</p><p>Cersei stood up irritated from her chair, and threw her phone onto her bed, cursing Margaery under her breath – the stupid slut always ruined everything – when her door was thrown open suddenly and then closed just as quickly. Before she could take another breath, Jaime had crossed the room, and come to stand behind her, trapping her between her desk and his body, encasing her in his arms. Cersei leaned her head back against his shoulder, allowing his smell and touch to fill her senses.</p><p>‘I saw you watching me.’ Jaime whispered against her ear, biting her earlobe gently.</p><p>‘You did, did you?’ she replied breathlessly, feeling her desire for him rising.</p><p>‘Mmhm’ he murmured in reply, sliding one hand across her lower chest, his thumb caressing her breast, and the other he tangled into her long, silky, golden hair that cascaded down to her waist.</p><p>‘I was watching you too’, he said as he placed kisses on her neck, watching as she started to relax herself into his body, sighing his name.<br/>
Jaime felt his jeans become painfully tight, his cock hardening and twitching in his rising desire to be as close to Cersei as possible, to be buried within her flesh. Cersei bit her lip as she felt the bulge of Jaime’s straining manhood press closer against her. Their breathing became more erratic, more lustful, as Jaime started to move his hips against her, seeking more friction to try to relieve his erection; he kissed her lips as she lent her head back to meet him, full of passion, full of desire, full of love. He moved one hand upwards and slipped it down the front of her dress, cupping and caressing her breast, moving his thumb over her erect nipple underneath the fabric. He removed his other hand from her hair and slid it down her body, from her slim waist, over her hips, and down her thigh, where he lifted her skirt and slid his hand under her dress, feeling the warm, smooth skin under his touch. He moved his hand to the apex of her inner thigh, and brushed a quick touch of his thumb over her womanhood. Cersei felt herself shudder in pleasure at his brief touch, wanting more, even through the material of her underwear. She kissed him harder in turn, pushing her hips back harder against his cock, needing him more and more every second, needing to feel him again.</p><p>Jaime sensed her need and want for him intensify, which only drove his need and want for her higher too. In response, he slipped his hand into her underwear, groaning as he found how wet she was for him, and started to rub a steady rhythm against her cunt. ‘Jaime…’ she whispered as she writhed against his ministrations, bucking her hips to try to get him to apply more pressure. But Jaime knew what he was doing, knew how he was making her feel – and he loved it.</p><p>He loved her.</p><p>Without any warning he thrust two fingers into her, rubbing her clit with his palm and pounding his fingers in and out of her warm, wet heat, groaning into her neck at how good it felt. As he entered her, she let out a load moan of pleasure and satisfaction, finally his fingers where she needed them to be.<br/>
</p><p>‘Shh’, he whispered against her ear, as he intensified his actions inside her, ‘we wouldn’t want the whole house to know we were fucking, would we?’ A feeble shake of the head was all she could manage as he slipped another finger into her, her breaths shaky, and almost gasping for air. He knew she was close.</p><p>Jaime could have come there and then from her moans and the feeling as her walls started to clamp around his fingers, but he resisted. His cock had become excruciatingly painful in his arousal, and he wanted nothing more than to draw it out and be joined with his sister in her flesh; to fuck her until they were spent, to love her as if time had no end. Cersei felt herself begin to lose control as Jaime worked inside her, in the way that only he knew. She longed to take him inside her, to fuck him, to love him; it was all she could think of.</p><p>‘Cersei…’ he murmured as she came around his fingers, her body convulsing with the intense pleasure that he had given her.<br/>
No sooner than she had regained some of her composure, there was a knock on the door. ‘Shit’, Cersei cursed under her breath, still flushed from Jaime’s actions. Jaime hurriedly removed his hand from her breast, and his fingers from inside her, his hand covered in her arousal, as he sat down in her desk chair to hide his hand, and the enormous and very obvious bulge of his cock in his trousers. He had barely managed this before Tyrion opened the door and walked into the room. Jaime made a small sigh of relief that it was their little brother and not their father.</p><p>‘Melara says lunch is ready’ Tyrion announced innocently; he was very smart for his age, and curious too, but not yet old enough to notice, let alone understand, the reason for the twins’ exchanged glances, his brother’s look of relief, his sister’s flushed complexion, and why Jaime was sitting so very uncomfortably in the chair.</p><p>‘Ok, we’ll be down in two minutes.’ He replied.</p><p>‘Jaime?’ Tyrion started, ‘will you go with me to the cinema later? Father said I can go, but only if I go with you or Cersei.’</p><p><em>Any reason to get Tyrion away, more like </em> Jaime thought. Still, he was surprised that his father allowed even that much.</p><p>‘Of course I’ll go with you’, Jaime answered as Cersei rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh at how uncomfortably he was sitting, ‘and afterwards, we can go and get ice cream if you want?’<br/>
Tyrion’s face lit up at the prospect, and nodded profusely in excitement. ‘We can go after lunch!’ he exclaimed happily, and bounded off back down the stairs, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>‘You spoil him too much.’ Cersei said after he had left.</p><p>‘Why not? He’s out little brother, and he’s never done anything wrong.’ Jaime looked at her for a long moment. ‘And he doesn’t ask questions about us either, which means…’, he stood up and walked over to where she sat on the edge of her desk, nudging her legs apart with his knee, ‘that…’, he kissed her neck, ‘I…’, he kissed her jaw, ‘can…’, he kissed her lips, letting out a small moan, ‘have you for much longer.’</p><p>He kissed her fiercely again, and she returned it with equal measure. As they broke apart he brought his fingers, still sticky with her wetness, to her lips. To his surprise, she took one of his fingers into her mouth, sucking and biting gently. He felt his cock stir again, feeling the throbbing pressure returned where it had only just barely started to go down since Tyrion came in.</p><p>He stared into her beautiful emerald eyes as he took his finger from her mouth and placed two in his own, tasting her on his skin. Cersei felt her groin ache for him again, which only increased as she saw how hard he was for her, how much he wanted her.<br/>
She clenched her legs around his hips, drawing him closer to her, and leant in to whisper in his ear. ‘If you want to have me, sweet brother…’, she kissed his neck, ‘then you’re going to have to learn to control this, else they may find out.’ she said as she snaked her hand down his chest following the contours of his muscles, dipping her slender fingers briefly into his waistline, before cupping the bulge of his hard member through his jeans, gasping involuntarily as she felt his pulsing stiffness even through the material, and gently squeezed to tease him. Jaime thrust his hips forward against her hand, desperately needing some relief. But Cersei placed her hands onto his strong chest, pushing him back slightly, knowing it would torment him. She kissed him hard on the lips, before pulling back.</p><p>‘Come, brother,’ she said matter-of-factly, ‘we must go to lunch’. And with one eyebrow raised and an amused expression on her face, she nodded down at his cock, pushed herself away from him, and walked out of the door to go downstairs.</p><p>‘Fuck.’ Jaime muttered to himself as he watched her leave. He was going to have to find a way to hide his fucking hard-on – and quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II: Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tywin, oh Tywin, if only you knew...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Where is your brother?’ Tywin Lannister demanded, staring at Tyrion and Cersei in turn. ‘It cannot have taken him this long to wash himself.’</p><p>Before Tyrion could speak, Cersei spoke up quickly, lest her younger brother could breathe any hint of suspicion into their previous tryst, even if unintentionally. ‘I’m sure he’ll be down in a minute father.’</p><p>A long moment of silence fell. Tywin hated a lack of punctuality – but he could always forgive his golden son. <em>He is taking a long time,</em> Cersei mused to herself, <em>perhaps he was in an even worse state than I thought.</em></p><p>When Jaime finally entered the dining room, making his way towards the large oak table, Cersei did her utmost to restrain herself from laughing. ‘Jaime’ their father said ‘you’ve taken long enough. Sit down so we can eat.’</p><p>With a mumbled apology, Jaime did as he was told. On first appearance he would seem completely normal to the rest of the family – to all but Cersei. His perfect face was slightly flushed, and he had changed from his tight fitting t-shirt to a larger one which fell down past the front of his jeans. He had one hand in his pocket – an innocent gesture – but she knew that he was using his hand to hold his manhood in place until he sat down, his erection tucked into his waistband; Jaime by no means had only an average sized cock, so she figured that this would be rather uncomfortable for him. Cersei knew that he would have tried to control it after she left – and try he had – but everything that he tried had just made it worse. Jaime sat down next to Tyrion at the table, opposite Cersei, briefly meeting her amused gaze before removing his hand and turning to his food.</p><p>Tywin, of course, sat at the head of the table, and today, like most Sundays, they were also joined by Volarik, their father’s secretary and family doctor. Cersei wasn’t sure whether her father actually enjoyed his company, or whether he was simply there as a courtesy and to provide a distraction from his other children who weren’t Jaime. He seemed to know what he was doing, and he certainly didn’t suffer from a lack of cunning or obedience, but nevertheless Cersei and Jaime had always disliked him – after all, he had tried to touch Jaime once and Cersei on more than one occasion, but he had never gotten too far with it at least.</p><p>They ate in silence for a while, before Volarik engaged Tywin in conversation about work; contracts, financial prospects, future plans for growth and the like. Usually Cersei would have listened attentively to her father, eager to take on board his proficiency and shrewdness for business and to prove her keen mind to him, but today, just like she had been earlier, she was distracted by her brother. Jaime had never been very interested in talk of business or politics, and often did very little to hide his apathy; now was certainly no exception. Feigning interest in the conversation and smiling good-naturedly, Cersei noticed Jaime’s gaze wondering distracted back and forth between his plate and her, showing little interest in what was being said. Quickly checking that her father’s gaze wasn’t focused on her – that was never really a problem – Cersei silently moved her feet under the table to rest next to one of Jaime’s. Not wanting to draw attention, Jaime decided to ignore her actions, but when she started to leisurely slide her foot upwards to his knee, he shot her a cautionary warning glance. Cersei briefly met Jaime’s eye and bit her lip, both to stop herself from laughing, and because she knew that it would make Jaime squirm. And sure enough, she felt Jaime move to press his legs closer together, which she prevented with her foot. She wondered how long he would be able to control himself at this rate.</p><p>When Cersei felt him release the pressure a little, she took the opportunity to move her foot further up his thigh, feeling the muscles twitch beneath her touch, and came to rest in his crotch where she pressed firmly into his erection. Jaime made a sharp intake of breath, which he managed to pass off as a small cough. Taking advantage of his situation, Cersei began to massage his cock at a steady rhythm, watching amused as he was barely able to keep his composure, his chiselled jaw clenching with the effort of controlling himself, his legs shifting under the table, his thighs tensed and pressed together around her foot. Jaime could feel an intense pressure building up inside him; it felt so good to have some friction against his rigid cock straining torturously against his jeans, and all he wanted was to be alone with her, but at the same time he had never wanted to curse Cersei as much as he did now.</p><p>Jaime tried, and failed, to re-shift his focus away from Cersei and instead to the words of his father - which were probably directed at him, but he had switched off long ago -, lecturing on in his stern, authoritative manner about the importance of building strong, beneficial connections, about being able to discern the true motives of clients and competitors alike, and other things that Jaime really didn’t give a shit about.</p><p><em>How ironic,</em> Jaime thought, <em>if only you were a good judge of character with your own family, you might have realised that your two eldest children had been fucking each other for years.</em> Groaning inwardly, that thought immediately brought Jaime back into the present, where indeed Tywin’s daughter was fucking his eldest son’s cock with her foot right under his very eyes.</p><p>Knowing what she was doing to him, Cersei changed the angle of her foot ever so slightly but drastically slowed down her actions. Jaime could not help but groan, both from the intense pleasure of the new angle, and from the frustration of the decrease in pressure and speed. Again, with conscious effort, Jaime managed to transform it into a cough, this time a rather forceful one.</p><p>‘Is something the matter?’ his father asked sternly.</p><p>‘No’ Jaime spluttered, as Cersei giggled softly, stealthily removing her foot from his lap.</p><p>‘Is something amusing?’ he glared at Cersei.</p><p>‘No, father.’ Cersei assured seriously.</p><p>‘Good. Lannisters don’t act like fools. Now, if we’re all finished, I will speak with Jaime alone.’</p><p><em>Great,</em> Jaime thought, <em>another talk about my future that I don’t need. Cersei’s the one father should be talking to about the company, not me. He always brushes her aside, and yet she’s the one who actually deserves it.</em> He made a mental note to try to make it up to her later.</p><p>As they got up to leave, Cersei bitterly noted Melara coming in to clear away the dishes; her eyes barely left Jaime, and she blushed when they briefly made eye contact.</p><p><em>Oh look,</em> Jaime brooded, <em>between her and father’s lectures they actually cure my erection. Maybe I should ask father to have her removed from the house…</em></p><p>Jaime shifted uncomfortably as she brushed against him ‘accidentally’ and got closer than was really necessary. They both knew that Melara had a crush on Jaime – she hadn’t really been very subtle about it – and while Jaime was irritated by it, Cersei hated her for it. Nevertheless, Cersei left contented enough with thoughts of how she would make him hers when he had finished speaking with father, and went upstairs to wait for him in his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part III: After Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jaime went back upstairs and opened the door of his room, he found Cersei sat on his bed.</p><p>‘What were you doing back there?’ he demanded as soon as he had closed the door, albeit slightly amused and very aroused. Cersei bit her lip as she walked towards him, but before she could do or say anything, Jaime grabbed her roughly and turned her around, pushing her back against the wall, and kissed her deeply and wantonly. He felt her lips part for his tongue as a hand snaked into his hair, and the other underneath his shirt fondling the toned muscles of his torso. He pushed himself closely against her body, letting her know his desperate yearning for her, and groaned as she rolled her hips against his own, aggravating his craving even further. Cersei swiftly pushed him to turn them around so that Jaime was backed up against the wall, and not increasing the distance between them, she reached down to touch his huge erection, stroking and fingering, as he rocked his hips into her hand. She broke their kiss and dropped to her knees in front of him, opening his fly and pulling down his jeans. Jaime moaned breathlessly as he felt her lips trace slowly and lightly over the defined outline of his throbbing cock through his underwear.</p><p>When she felt that she had teased him enough, she proceeded to pull down his boxers, sticky from arousal, his cock springing out longingly in its release, its tip dripping obscenely, its flesh so hot, so heavy, and so, so hard. Cersei traced one hand up the back of his thigh and pressed her lips gently to the base of his shaft. Jaime tangled one hand into her golden tresses and groaned as she traced a line of the merest brush with her lips along his length, painstakingly slowly. She continued in this way for some time, allowing his sexual frustration and lust to build and build. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she encased his cock with her hand and stroked it rigorously up and down his length, soon completely coated and sticky with his pre-cum. As soon as he started to buck his hips into her hand she immediately ceased her ministrations – she couldn’t let him get away with it that easily. Jaime groaned from the loss of contact, but was soon appeased as Cersei placed the tip of his cock in her mouth, rolling her tongue around him, teasing.</p><p>‘God, Cersei’ he whispered in the throes of pleasure and desire, basking in the warm wetness of her mouth. Sensing his need, she took more of his length into her mouth, sucking forcefully and occasionally placing a gentle bite as she moved down. Cersei smiled to herself as Jaime’s breathing became erratic and his grip tightened on her hair as she moved her mouth up and down his cock, one hand clutching his thigh and the other kneading his balls.</p><p>‘Fuck… Cersei… I…’ he attempted, and pretending not to hear him, she intensified her actions; Cersei loved when Jaime got like this, so caught up in the pleasure that she was giving him that he could barely speak coherently.</p><p>With words failing him, in one move of tremendous self-control Jaime tugged Cersei’s mouth away from him and pulled her up to him in an intense kiss, trying to regain some steadiness.</p><p>‘Want…to finish… with you...’ he murmured against her, before grasping her waist and pushing her back into his bathroom, locking the door behind them. He hastily removed his t-shirt before locking her in a passionate kiss once again. ‘Jaime, I need you inside me’ Cersei gasped; they both groaned in response and Jaime’s hand wondered underneath her dress and pulled down her underwear, and his hand ghosted over her womanhood slick with built up arousal. He then lifted her up by the back of her thighs, placing her on top of a cabinet at just the right height. Jaime pushed up her dress over her hips as Cersei opened her legs to welcome him, and he aligned his cock at her entrance. They moaned in unison at the completion as Jaime thrust into her, and set a needy pace, Jaime relishing in her warm, tight, wet flesh, and Cersei in the feel of his rock hard cock filling her up; they were both where they belonged.</p><p>Jaime moved the hand cupping Cersei’s face down to her dress and pushed off one of the straps revealing her breast. He kissed his way down her neck and chest and took her erect nipple into his mouth, as his other hand on her thigh wondered between her legs to her womanhood. Cersei moaned loudly in response to his ministrations and clenched her legs tightly around his hips, holding him close and urging him to go deeper inside her.</p><p>‘Yes, Jaime, like that’ she gasped against him, kissing his neck ‘mm… Jaime… yes… fuck me harder…I want to feel you come inside me…’ Jaime did not need telling twice and thrust in and out of her at a punishing speed; he could feel her walls begin to tighten around him, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer either. ‘Fuck…Cersei… come for me… Cersei…’ A few more thrusts sent her gasping over the edge, her cunt clenching around him. Jaime’s thrusts became increasingly sporadic as he felt the familiar tightening of his balls followed by the wave of euphoria as he came, shooting ropes and ropes of his seed deep inside her.</p><p>As they came down from their high, foreheads pressed together, arms wrapped tightly around each other, the door to Jaime’s room opened, and a familiar voice called out.</p><p>‘Jaime? Are you in here? Are you ready to go yet?’</p><p>‘I’m in the bathroom, I’ll be down in just a few minutes Tyrion’ Jaime called, hoping his little brother wouldn’t pay too much attention to the discarded clothes on the floor.</p><p>‘Ok’ came the reply ‘I can’t wait!’</p><p>As they heard the door close, Jaime cupped Cersei’s face and pulled her into another kiss, slow and gentle, savouring the last few moments of peace they had together. When they pulled apart for breath, regretfully Jaime placed a kiss on her temple and pulled himself out from inside her, both groaning at a feeling of emptiness. Cersei hopped off the cabinet and fixed her sex-tousled hair and clothing, while Jaime quickly washed himself with water and tugged on his t-shirt and other clothing previously discarded in his bathroom. As he ran his hands through his hair, Cersei came and wrapped her arms around him from behind, nestling her chin in the crook of his neck. They both gazed into the mirror in front of them, looking back and the reflection of their other half.</p><p>‘Is this all we get, Jaime? Stolen moments and hidden secrets for the rest of our lives?’</p><p>Jaime turned to face her, his expression pensive, a rare sight on his face. ‘For now, perhaps. But who knows what may happen in a year, a month, even a week.’ A grin started to spread across his face, as Cersei raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>‘Father may disown us. We come become terribly poor and then no one will care what we do. We could both fall horrendously in love with some other insignificant wretched person.’ They both laughed at the incredulity of what Jaime was saying.</p><p>‘We could get into an awful accident and suffer life scarring wounds, or be killed and endure a slow, agonising death.’</p><p>‘That’s not funny Jaime.’</p><p>His smile became more meaningful as he said his next words. ‘We could run away to another country and never look back. Or, with the help of some clumsy government official, incest could be made legal and we could marry, have lots of beautiful children with emerald eyes and golden hair, and be happy, and no one could say a fucking word against it, not even father.’</p><p>‘I’d like that’ Cersei said softly.</p><p>‘What, dying an agonising death?’</p><p>Cersei laughed and gave his shoulder a playful shove, before tracing his jawline with her hand and kissing him long and slow.</p><p>’I love you, Jaime.’</p><p>‘I love you, too.’</p><p>After a pause of sweet silence lost in each other’s eyes, Jaime added ‘Well, if we can’t change the law right now, I guess we’ll just have to take the stolen moments. And,’ he leaned in to whisper low into her ear, and Cersei could tell he had his arrogant smirk on his face ‘I wouldn’t say they’re that bad, are they?’</p><p>‘Off with you!’ she laughed, but Jaime gave her an amused quizzical look when she didn’t let him go. This time, it was her turn to lean in to his ear, her voice low ‘I’ll be waiting for you when you come back, so don’t take too long…’</p><p>And with that, she disentangled herself from the warmth of his arms, and walked away contentedly back to her room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>